


Silly Games

by Birbx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Swearing, closet makeouts, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birbx/pseuds/Birbx
Summary: Marinette decides to participate in a masked party game, but who could the masked boy locked in with her be?





	Silly Games

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing but here's a self indulgent fic i may or may not continue?? It's short tho my bad ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Alya's alcohol heavy breath giggled in Marinette's ear as she pushed her forward into the empty room. "Knock 'em dead" she said before turning and closing the door behind her with a soft click.

 Marinette was left to take in the strange quiet, the rest of the house thrumming with distant noise as the party continued. The bathroom allowed no light, the doors on either side firmly shut. She leaned against the cold countertop next to her, fiddling with the edge of the silky mask that covered her eyes.

 As the seconds ticked on, Marinette's nerves tingled and she wondered if she were silly for playing such a juvenile game. Still, with the alcohol in her system and the mystery of it, she couldn't help but be a bit excited. She tried to remain calm about it all as the further entrance opened a crack for someone to stumble through. The boys joked and cheered on the masked boy before their calls became hushed with the clatter of the door shutting.

 There came a quiet, nervous laugh from the opposite doorway and Mari used the sound to find him in the dark. She reached out, blind and clumsy as she found what she determined to be the inner side of his arm. He stepped forward, brushing his hand gently along her waist. His fingertips warm against her cool skin, Marinette wondered whose soft touch it was.

 The stranger cleared his throat, and Marinette worried he might try to speak. It was against the games rules of course as the entire purpose was to be anonymous. She felt more than she heard him inhale, realising they were closer than she had thought them to be. The sweet scent of wine hung on his breath, and she pressed herself closer to him until she tasted it.  
  
 As her lips touched his, the boys body stiffened for a moment. It was contrasting, the firmness of his stance versus the softness of his lips. Inwardly, Marinette panicked about whether he even wanted this. He remained motionless as she abruptly tore her mouth away from his.

 Marinette wished to flee the room in embarrassment. Was she that bad of a kisser? Why isn't he doing anything? Did he find out her identity somehow? Did he not want her? A million worries flickered through her mind, the dark suffocating her.

 She wasn't one to give up so soon though, and so Marinette gathered up all the Ladybug courage she could muster and pressed forward for a second kiss. She moved her hand hesitantly along his arm, stopping as she reached soft fabric at his elbow. Her other hand drifted up his chest and around to his neck where she toyed with a few stray locks of hair. Slowly, Marinette rose up to reach his lips, her chest pressing against his. His breathing, so steady before wavered at the contact. That slight hitch in his breath lit her desire to make this boys heart stutter. 

 Her hand on his neck encouraged him, guided him down to meet her halfway. He was taller than her by quite a bit, and Marinette had to arch her body into his to capture his lips. The edges of his mask brushed against her cheek as they kissed, and to her relief he seemed to respond this time.

 It was hard to tell whose heart was pounding, the rapid thrum beating against their chests pressed flush against one another. Marinette sensed heat rushing to her face, could feel a tingling in her finger tips as he deepened the kiss. For someone so stiff before, this mysterious boy was really good at this.

 Like, _really_ good. Marinette stumbled back against the hard counter, and with ease he lifted her up onto it. Her legs draped around his waist, and his body leaned over her in a way that made her heart trip over itself. Mind spinning, her body moved without thought as it curved against him. Closer, _closer_ , her mind echoed.

 Her hands wound in his hair, his own kneading wantonly at the fabric of her shirt before slipping under. Her skin felt cold, the heat of his hands making their presence all the more known. When they kissed like this, Marinette found it hard to break for air. And when they did, her lungs would burn and her hands would grasp at him to keep their connection.

 His fingers flitted up to move her dress strap as he peppered kisses along her skin, his lips creating a path up her neck as she sighed. It was only a strap, but Marinette quickly found herself wanting more things to be removed. Beneath his shirt, her fingers wondered over his body, and _holy shit was this guy fit._ Lean, but very evidently toned.

 He chuckled against her lips as she lost her focus, more in awe of his body than aware of the fact they were still in the middle of making out. Embarrassment seized her heart, but she used the moment parted from him to plant kisses along his neck. He seemed to like this, and when she took the risk of softly biting down, she was greeting with a poorly concealed moan. Such a simple sound, but fuel to the fire in her chest.

 She wanted to hear it again. Something wicked was ignited, and Marinette found her nails grazing against his back, her lips kissing and sucking at the delicate skin on his collar. He fell into her, was puddy in her hands and she made her way back to his lips.

 The mystery boy took her by surprise however when he bit down on her lip. He pulled her by the hips, somehow managing to bring their bodies even closer together. The fire in her pooled in her gut, flared through her veins until she felt like she was being engulfed. Marinette wished it wouldn't end, and for some time it didn't. It went on until their lungs burned and their chests heaved. When they finally parted, lips swollen and hair dishevelled, two words stumbled out of their mouths.

 "Holy shit," they breathed in unison.

  _Holy shit_ , Marinette thought, her body going rigid. Holy _fucking_ shit! She screamed inwardly. Because that voice, despite rasped through a hushed stumbling of words, she knew that voice.

 "C-Chat Noir?" Marinette stammered.

 His hand fell from where it had been idly caressing her skin, and suddenly the rather spacious bathroom felt much smaller. From one heart beat to the next, it narrowed to just the two of them. Marinette wondered how to breathe.

 Fear washed over her like a cold shower as she came upon the realisation. If she could recognise Chat's voice, wouldn't he surely recognise her's? Marinette bit down on her lip, he hands recoiling from him as she began to fidget the bracelet she wore. If he found out she was Ladybug, she would never hear the end of it. Their entire friendship would be a mess all from this one silly game.

 "Princess?" Chat finally whispered. It was less of a question and more of an understanding shrouded with disbelief.

 Marinette was dying. Shrivelling into herself like a wilting flower. Panic gnawed at her, the heat of all his touches and wandering hands and soft lips ghosted along her skin. She gulped and wondered if it were better or worse that he had recognised her as herself and not Ladybug.

 A bang on the door made her jump, and Chat inhaled sharply at the sound. "Put some clothes on pervs! That door is unlocking in less than a minute!"

 "Fuck" Mari groaned, head in her hands.

 Somehow, Chat Noir found this funny despite Marinette feeling like her entire world was coming unhinged. She had kissed the living hell out of him, her longtime friend and partner, and she had liked it. "I've never heard you swear before, but that twice now." He stated, an amused lilt to his words.

 Marinette sighed into her hands, "where did our masks go?"

 She heard him fumble in the dark and her embarrassment hit her full force as she thought back to their desperate attempt to get them off in the first place. "Can we um..." Marinette mumbled as she worked through her dishevelled hair before pulling the elastic strap of the mask over her head.

 "Talk about this tomorrow?" Chat finished. It was the complete opposite of what Marinette was trying to say. Her sentence was more along the lines of 'forget this ever happened.' But this was Chat, so kind and sincere, and she could hear the tinge of uncertainty in his voice. Her heart stung.

 "As Chat Noir though," Marinette pitched in case.

 "Y-yeah." He replied, inhaling deeply. Despite the turn in events, the feeling of his fingers idly brushing along hers was oddly comforting. It was strange, touching his skin without his suit for once. Nerve-racking to know this was probably her closest friend in the world, her partner who always had her back, as his everyday self only inches away from her. 


End file.
